


Robin the Spotlight

by digitalFlush (orphan_account)



Series: Bat Family [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, For Me, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/digitalFlush
Summary: This is literally just a self-insert for fun because I'm stressed.





	Robin the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is just to relax. I'm usually a stickler about not inserting myself haha...

She had just appeared, sitting on his couch and somehow had bypassed all his security. To say Jason Todd was pissed off was an understatement as he threw his signature red helmet to the floor and grabbed his pistol to immediately point it at the stranger.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home." He sounded coldly calm, seriously ready to have to clean the stranger's blood out of his own floors.

The girl held up her hands and slowly stood, obsidian brass knuckles on her green gloved hands. She wore a red body suit with a vest that matched her gloves and a simple black domino mask hid her identity, not that Jason would have recognized her from anywhere. She smiled at him, not afraid to stare down his barrel. "Hello, Red Hood. I heard you needed a partner." She even had the Robin R emblem embroidered into her vest.  
  
Jason glared from behind the pistol. "You bypassed the security. How. Where is the weakness so when I kill you, I know to fix it." He demanded to gesture to the rest of the room briefly with his gun before leveling it back on her.  
  
The girl shrugged, being careful of appearing as non-threatening as she could. "I cut a couple wires. Come on, Jaaaaust let me help out!"  
  
Jason lowered his gun slightly. "How do you know where I live, and where the hell did you get the Robin costume? It looks custom."

The girl approached him, hands behind her back. She was only a couple inches shorter than him and really not that intimidating, and she had a pretty goofy grin. "I made it myself. Anyways, I really did come here just to help you..."  
  
"Crazy kid..." He held his ground, ready to throw her over his shoulder. "What the hell makes you think-"

"We're the same age." she interrupted.

"You're still crazy. And anyway, what makes you think a serial killer needs a side-kick?" He crossed his arms.

The Robin-wanna-be some how smiled wider. "I just want to help, and Batman's way doesn't work, soooooo..."


End file.
